à cause de l'amour
by L for Lucius
Summary: salah siapakah ini ? Kau, aku, dia, mereka, atau ... Cinta? BTS Fanfiction / YoonMin / VHope / VKook / NamJin
1. Chapter 1

**à cause de l'amour**

 **By : Cloudy ft. L for Lucius**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Prologue :**

" **Ini bukan salahmu, bukan salahmu" bisiknya seduktif membuat tengkukku meremang dan membangkitkan sesuatu yang sempat hilang tadi, dan sentuhannya membuat tempat yang terlewatinya menjadi titik sensitif yang menambah suhu panas tubuhku. Aku menatap kedua mata teduhnya yang seakan hanya milikku.**

" **Percayalah,hm" ucapnya pelan di depan bibirku , nafasnya menerpa wajahku yang langsung memanas dan membuat kedua mataku terpejam menikmati rasa hangatnya.**

 **Perlahan kedua tanganku memeluk leher kokohnya dan membalas pagutan memabukannya yang membuat seluruh kepalaku terisi olehnya, melupakan semuanya. Walaupun sudut terdalam hatiku menjerit meminta untuk menghentikan semuanya dan memberitahu kalau ini sebuah kesalahan tapi seluruh tubuhku seakan memiliki kendali sendiri.**

 **/==/**

" **Dia mengkhianatimu Hyung, percayalah padaku. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi berkali-kali aku memergoki mereka. Aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri tapi seakan mereka menutupinya dengan rapi sehingga sampai sekarang kau belum juga menemuka kelakuan busuknya" Ucapnya dengan penuh kekesalan membuat namja yang diajaknya bicara menatapnya tidak percaya. Karena dia tau sahabatnya ini bukan tipe orang yang senang mencapuri urusan orang lain.**

" **Jaga ucapanmu! Kau pikir aku akan mempercayainya. Aku tau kau menyukai Kim Taehyung tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan memakai trik murahan seperti ini" jawabnya yang ikut kesal saat sang sahabat menjelekan kekasihnya.**

" **Hyung aku…"**

" **Cukup! Kau sahabatku yang sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar karena sesuatu yang seperti ini"**

" **Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terluka, bukan karena aku menyukai Kim Taehyung atau ingin membuat kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu tapi karena aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri Hyung"**

 **Keheningan menemani mereka sejenak sebelum sang hyung berdiri lalu menatap dongsaengnya tajam.**

" **Kalau begitu buktikan"**

 **/==/**

 **Bugh!**

 **Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras menyapa pipinya sampai membuat yang dipukul jatuh tersungkur**

" **Brengsek!" desisnya tajam, pandangannya penuh dengan amarah tapi dia mencoba mengontrol dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali dan memukuli orang yang tengah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah didepanya. Suara kekehan pelan membuatnya kembali menatap si korban.**

" **Kau pikir aku akan berhenti? Aku belum puas mengeksplornya. Aku bahkan belum mencoba semua mainan yang aku beli dari …"**

 **BUGH!**

 **Sebuah tendangan kembali mendarat ditubuhnya sekarang ulu hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Dia terbatuk-batuk.**

" **Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Hah!" bentaknya penuh emosi, nafasnya memburu. Dia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.**

" **Karena kau. Kesalahanmu yang membuatku melakukan semua ini" Jawabnya sambil masih terkekeh seakan rasa sakit yang dia rasa tadi tidak ada. Suara gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan emosi tidak membuatnya gentar.**

" **Kim Taehyung, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya sambil menatap tak kalah tajam namja didepannya yang sedang menahan emosinya.**

 **/==/**

 **Cloudy ft L for Lucius**


	2. Chapter 1 A

**à cause de l'amour**

 **By : Cloudy ft L for Lucius**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Many typos and missing words**

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring membuat seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas berhambur keluar dengan cepat mengabaikan ocehan sang guru yang menyuruh belajar dari pada bermain tidak jelas. Tapi berbeda dengan namja kurang tinggi berpipi gembil bernama Park Jimin, dia masih berada di bangkunya sambil memasukan peralatan tulisnya dengan tenang. Bukan, bukan karena dia ingin mendengarkan dengan baik pesan dari gurunya, tapi karena seseorang yang dia tunggu selalu pulang paling akhir. Tidak suka berdesakan katanya saat Jimin memintanya pulang lebih cepat. Dan itu memang benar, saat seperti ini ruang loker selalu penuh dan pengap karena semua murid berlomba keluar lebih dulu.

"Menunggu seseorang Park Jimin?" Tanya sang guru yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan Jimin sejak dia masuk tingkat 2. Dulu saat tingkat 1 Jimin selalu menjadi orang pertama yang pulang mendahului bel pulang dan menyusahkan orang lain untuk membawakan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Bahkan dia sering membolos.

"Tidak Ssaem, aku menunggu Ssaem keluar lebih dulu" Jawabnya dengan kuluman senyum yang manis. Sang guru mengangguk.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan alasan perubahanmu. Tapi, selama itu hal yang baik aku tidak akan bertanya lebih banyak. Langsung pulang ke rumah, Arra?"Ujar sang guru sambil berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Ne Ssaem" Jawab Jimin Sambil mengangguk patuh. Jimin mengeluarkan iPhone6s gold'nya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Dan senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat 1 pesan kakao masuk dari 'Syubbie Hyung'.

 _/Aku turun sekarang/_

Bukan pesan yang panjang atau manis tapi cukup membuat senyuman Jimin mengembang. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelasnya, dipersimpangan tangga lantai 3 dia melihat seorang namja bersurai abu-abu tua tengah menuruni tangga dengan tas punggungnya tersampir di sebelah bahunya, earphone putih menyumbat kedua telingannya dan kedua tangannya masuk ke masing-masing pocket celana seragamnya. Kata 'keren' langsung terukir di otak Jimin.

"Kau lambat sekali Hyung" Ucapnya sambil merangkul bahu sang hyung yang langsung berdecak tidak suka tapi tidak menolaknya.

"Hyung, hari ini kau ke studio lagi ?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah sang hyung yang mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka earphone yang dipakainya.

"Lihat langkahmu Park, aku tidak ingin ikut terjatuh denganmu dan tentu saja aku akan ke studio" jawab sang hyung membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sampai malam lagi?" Jimin memasang raut wajah kecewa,

Sang hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan mendorong tubuh Jimin yang berbeda 1 cm darinya itu ke dinding tangga.

"Karena siapa aku terjebak disana,hm?" ucapnya pelan, suara beratnya membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri. Nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah Jimin terasa menempel dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku tau hyung, tapi bukan berarti kau harus pergi setiap hari. Namjoon hyung saja pergi 3 hari sekali" cicitnya membuat sang hyung mengeluarkan smirk yang membuat Jimin terfokus ke bibir tipis sang hyung.

"Lebih cepat selesai. Lebih cepat aku mendapatkan hadiahku. Jika kau ingin tau aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mendapatkannya" bisiknya yang entah sejak kapan bibirnya sudah berada di telinga Jimin. Lalu dengan pelan bibirnya turun setelah sebelumnya mengulum cuping telinga Jimin. Jejaknya terasa begitu panas dan membuat Jimin menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan desahan yang bisa keluar kapan saja jika sang hyung men-

"H-hyuunggiiehh"

Menggigit lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Bibir panas itu pun perlahan menjauh setelah menjilat bekas gigitannya.

"Itu untuk hasil kerjaku selama 4 hari ini, sisanya akan aku minta saat semuanya selesai" ucapnya sambil mengacak surai hitam Jimin dan tersenyum penuh saat melihat raut wajah kesal Jimin.

"Ayo aku antar sampai halte" ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan lebih dulu meninggaljkan Jimin yang sedang mencoba menutupi hasil karya sang hyung dengan mengancingkan semua kancing seragamnya.

Jimin terus merutuk tidak jelas sepanjang jalan mereka menuju halte membuat sang hyung terkekeh geli.

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, aku akan pulang larut atau mungkin aku tidak akan pulang" pesan sang hyung setelah mereka sampai di halte.

Jimin langsung memeluk sang hyung setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Yoongi Hyung" ucapnya. Sekali lagi sang hyung yang bernama Yoongi ini tersenyum penuh lalu kembali mengacak rambut Jimin.

"Nado"

Jimin langsung menaiki bis yang tidak lama kemudian berhenti didepan mereka. Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang kembali memakai earphonenya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah bis yang di naiki Jimin. Perlahan senyuman yang tadi terukir di wajah Jimin memudar setelah dia melihat kembali layar ponselnya'nya yang menampilkan pesan line dari seseorang yang dia tidak harapkan.

' **Hobi hyung'**

 _/Aku ada dirumahmu/_

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela setelah sebelumnya memakai earphone ke kedua telinganya. Pemandangan awan mendung yang menggantung rendah di langit seakan mengekspresikan suasana hatinya saat ini. Dan lagu yang diputar oleh ponselnya seakan menyindirnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya menahan sesuatu yang perlahan terkumpul di kedua matanya.

?

Yoongi memasuki studio yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dia sewa bersama teman-temannya. Dan seperti biasa di hari rabu dia pasti bertemu dengan Namjoon rekannya dalam project yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Hoseok terlambat lagi ?" tanyanya pada Namjoon yang tengah mencorat-coret kertas-kertas diatas meja.

"Seperti biasa" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas tadi.

"Hyung, lagumu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya balik saat Yoongi duduk disampingnya. Yoongi menjawabnya dengan gumaman sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum memberitahunya?" Herannya sambil menoleh kearah Yoongi.

"Aku ingin memberinya kejutan" Yoongi tersenyum tipis membuat Namjoon memutar kedua matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi so romantic begitu" ujarnya yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas di tangannya. Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku yakin Hyung yang akan terkejut" ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Terkejut dengan kedatanganmu itu memang benar. Tumben kau kemari Kook'ah?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat Jungkook di pintu masuk.

"Hanya ingin bermain, Tae-hyungie ingin kemari jadi aku menemaninya" jawab Jungkook sambil duduk di sofa lain yang ada disana di ikuti Taehyung yang sejak tadi ada dibelakangnya. Yoongi melihat kearah Taehyung yang sedang mengotak atik ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seakan merasakan tatapan Yoongi, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu dengan cepat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih mengambil kertas yang tadi Namjoon corat-coret. Membuat Taehyung menghela nafas kecewa.

"Lagumu belum selesai?" Tanyanya sambil membaca penggalan Lirik yang banyak coretannya.

"Kau lihat sendiri hyung, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang kehilangan mood" jawabnya setelah menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa? Apa Jin hyung tidak memberimu jatah" Yoongi tertawa diakhir kalimatnya dan membuat Namjoon mendelik kesal. Dia berdecak kesal karena memang begitu adanya setelah dia telat pulang 3 hari yang lalu. Dia ketiduran saat sedang mengerjakan projectnya dan Jin Hyung'nya marah.

"Jin hyung sangat pintar menghilangkan mood Namjoon hyung, mungkin aku harus belajar caranya agar bisa aku praktekan pada Hosiki hyung" ujar Taehyung sambil menampilkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Mungkin bukan hanya mood yang akan hilang darinya tapi tenaganya juga" ujar Namjoon semua tertawa tapi ada yang berbeda dengan tawa Yoongi begitu juga Jungkook.

"Mungkin dia bisa meningalkanmu hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak akan pernah" Jawab Hoseok yang sudah ada di studio.

Semua menoleh kearah pintu dimana Jung Hoseok berada dengan senyum cerianya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baby lion'ku meskipun dia tidak memberiku jatah selama-lamanya" ucapnya sambil merangkul leher Taehyung dari belakang. Membuat Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah, aku tidak yakin itu" ujar Namjoon setengah terkikik Yoongi juga sependapat dengannya karena mereka langsung tertawa bersama saat melihat wajah terganggu Hoseok.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Kim Namjoon, aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku dan tidak menyerang kekasihnya di persimpangan jalan dan berbuat…"

"Wow!Wow! damai,damai" Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya saat Hoseok hampir membuka aibnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki terus kesalahannya dulu karena tidak hati-hati saat sedang beraktifitas. Dan meratap karena kenapa harus Jung Hoseok si Kuda bocor yang memergoki mereka.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyerang kekasihmu di persimpangan jalan hyung, tapi jika kekasih orang lain mungkin saja " ucap Jungkook penuh arti membuat semua terdiam. Hoseok menatapnya menyelidik, dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum polos menunjukan bunny teeth menggemaskannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang tertawa, apa itu tidak lucu?" Tanyanya sambil melihat pada semuan hyungnya.

"Leluconmu garing Kook" ucap Yoongi sambil kembali melihat kertas Namjoon.

"Apa itu tidak lucu Hyungie?" Tanyanya pada Taehyung dengan raut polos membuat Taehyung mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Kau Lucu Kookie'ya" ujarnya gemas. Hoseok masih menatap Jungkook dan yang di tatap hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya lucu.

?

Jungkook merasakan angin dingin yang perlahan menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos tee ungu dan celana di bawah lutut cream kesukaannya. Dia menyandar di pagar besi balkon apartemennya menikmati pemandangan malam hari yang gelap dihiasi cahaya lampu jalanan dan bangunan kota.

"Kau mengetahui seuatu?" Tanya Hoseok yang sedang bersandar di pintu balkon.

"Sesuatu seperti apa hyung?" Tanyanya balik

"Aku tau kau mengerti maksudku Jeon"

"Whua hyung, kapan terakhir kau menyebut nama depanku?"

Jungkook berbalik dengan raut wajah kaget. Hoseok mengeram. Jungkook memang berbakat memancing emosi orang lain.

"Jeon Jungkook, katakan saja apa yang kau tau?"

Jungkook tersenyum mengejek.

"Semuanya. Semua kelakuan buruk kalian berdua. Kau dan Jimin Hyung " Jawabnya seperti dugaan Hoseok sejak kemarin sore di studio. Semua lelucon Jungkook selalu mengarah kesana.

 **Musik beat terdengar dari earphone yang dipakai Jungkook saat dia berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya siang itu. Jungkook memasuki basement apartemen dimana lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai apartemennya berada. Sebuah suara desahan tertahan menghentikan langkahnya menuju lift. Pandangannya dia telusurkan disekitar basement dan mendapati 2 sosok yang tengah saling berpagutan panas di dekat diding pembatas parkiran. Jungkook mengernyit jijik. Pemandangan yang tidak layak kosumsi bagi dirinya yang baru 17 tahun.**

" **Dasar tidak tau tempat" gumamnya sambil berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahnya kalau saja suara khas seseorang tidak terdengar olehnya.**

" **Jimin Hyung" gumam Jungkook, dia sangat kenal dengan suara khas Jimin yang selalu mengganggunya karena walaupun itu berupa desahan tapi dia tetap bisa mendengar suara khas Jimin disana, Jungkook kembali berbalik dan menghampiri mereka perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat dari arah mereka dan benar saja dia bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang saat itu si lawan tengah mengeksplor lehernya. Seingatnya rambut Yoongi hyung bukan cokelat tapi kenapa si lawan main Jimin berambut Cokelat.**

 **Jungkook baru mengingat seseorang yang berambut cokelat selain Taehyungienya. Jung Hoseok kekasih Taehyung beberapa bulan ini. Dan memang itu Jung Hoseok. Jungkook menggeram pelan.**

" **Pengkhianat" desis Jungkook dengan cepat dia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka yang semakin melakukan ke tahap lebih lanjut.**

 **Brakk!**

 **Jungkook menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras membuat Taehyung teman 1 apartemennya yang sedang menonton tv terlonjak kaget.**

" **Hey! Kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya sambil melempar bantal sofa kearah Jungkook tapi yang dilempar malah langsung berlalu ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk kesal. Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal saat melihat kekasih dari orang yang sangat dicintainya mengkhianatinya dengan begitu mudahnya. Apa yang ada di pikiran Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin sebenarnya. Mengingatnya membuat Jungkook geram sendiri. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan berteriak keras mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya mengabaikan ketukan di pintu kamarnya.**

 **Jungkook semakin kesal saat dia tidak hanya sekali itu saja memergoki mereka. Kadang dia melihat Jimin yang di tarik masuk ke apartemen Hoseok atau Jimin yang di dorong masuk ke apartemennya oleh Hoseok. Dan Jungkook berubah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan jika sudah ada 2 orang itu. Dia akan terus menyindiri mereka karena kebohongan mereka yang begitu rapi. Dia membenci Park Jimin dan selalu menghindarinya karena sudah mengkhianati Hyung kesayangannya. Dan dia juga sangat membenci Jung Hoseok karena sudah mengkhianati orang yang dicintainya. Dan dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia akan segera membuka semua keburukan mereka berdua. Dia tidak peduli jika Yoongi hyung atau Tae hyungienya akan membencinya yang terpenting mereka tidak terluka lebih dalam.**

 **?**

" **Dia mengkhianatimu Hyung, percayalah padaku. Ini bukan yang pertama tapi berkali-kali aku memergoki mereka. Aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri tapi seakan mereka menutupinya dengan rapi sehingga sampai sekarang kau belum juga menemukan kelakuan busuknya" Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh kekesalan membuat Yoongi menatapnya tidak percaya. Karena dia tau Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang senang mencampuri urusan orang lain.**

" **Jaga ucapanmu! Kau pikir aku akan mempercayainya. Aku tau kau menyukai Kim Taehyung tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan memakai trik murahan seperti ini" jawabnya yang ikut kesal saat Jungkook menjelekan Jimin.**

" **Hyung aku…"**

" **Cukup! Kau sahabatku yang sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar karena sesuatu yang seperti ini"**

" **Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terluka, bukan karena aku menyukai Kim Taehyung atau ingin membuat kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu tapi karena aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri Hyung"**

 **Keheningan menemani mereka sejenak sebelum Yoongi berdiri lalu menatap Jungkook tajam.**

" **Kalau begitu buktikan"**

 **?**

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat kau mengetahui semuanya" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kau pikir aku takut?" ujar Jungkook menantang.

"bagaimana kalau kau dengar alasanku?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli"

"Terserah, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan saja"

Hoseok mendekati Jungkook dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tau kenapa Taehyung masuk pusat rehabilitasi saat dia di Jepang?"

"Karena ketergantungan obat penenang"

"Bukan, bukan karena itu."

Jungkook mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Dia depresi karena dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi"

"Keluarganya?"

Hoseok menggeleng, dia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat cerita menyedihkan Taehyung.

"Min Yoongi, namja dingin yang selalu dia kejar sejak pertama kali bertemu di penerimaan siswa baru middle school di jepang. Dan dia juga namja brengsek yang meninggalkan Taehyung saat dia sudah benar-benar menghancurkan tubuh Taehyung" Hoseok mengeratkan pegangannya dipagar besi balkon. Jungkook memandang tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau pikir kenapa Taehyung selalu ingin ke studio walaupun aku tidak disana. Kenapa Taehyung begitu menggebu ingin membuat sebuah lagu. Kenapa Kim Taehyung tidak bisa lepas dari Park Jimin. 1 alasannya itu karena dia masih mencintai Min Yoongi namja brengsek yang saat ini memilih takluk dibawah kasih seorang Park Jimin. Kau tau dia tidak pernah menyentuh Jimin dia tidak pernah melukai Jimin dia tidak pernah menyakiti Jimin. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan semua itu pada Taehyung. Kenapa.."

"Cukup hyung! Cukup!" Jungkook memotong kata-kata Hoseok. Dia sudah tidak kuat mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang antara tidak percaya dan kesal jika memang benar Yoongi hyung melakukan hal seperti itu pada Taehyung.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang mencintai Taehyung dengan tulus. Karena apa aku rela melakukan hal seperti itu pada Jimin?"

Hoseok menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Karena itu aku ingin kau tetap mempertahankan perasaanmu padanya. Karena aku yakin aku tidak akan terus bersamanya dan menjadi pegangannya saat dia ketakutan"

Hoseok berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih kebingungan dan berdilema ria.

"Aku tau kau akan mengerti dan mempercayainya Jungkook'ah" itu kata-kata Hoseok sebelum pergi sambil menutup pintu balkon. Dan jika saja Jungkook jeli dia akan melihat sebuah smirk saat Hoseok mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?" gumam Jungkook.

 **/TBC/**

 **sebenernya masih panjang tapi aku lelah ngetiknya. kang Cloudy cuma ngasih kertas polio berisi cerita ini dan ga ngebantuin ngetik huhuhuhuhuhu. ga bisa di beresin karena dikejar waktu aktifitas nonstopku (derita dikejar shift). semoga banyak yang suka sama fic ini. ga sempurna tapi berusaha untuk tampil bagus. terima kasih untuk yang mau baca apalagi review. akan banyak typo dan missing words karena ga aku baca ulang mohon dimaafkan :) .**

 **Salam L for Lucius**

 **Bbuuing Bbuiing**


	3. Chapter 1B

**Cloudy ft L for Lucius**

 **Present :**

 **à Cause de L'Amour**

 **YoonMin fanfiction**

 **Drama, Romance | Rate T | BL | Typos | Missing words | Newbie | Kacau**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Chapter 1B**

Jimin membuka matanya saat merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Mata sipitnnya melebar saat melihat Yoongi hyung'nya yang terbaring disampingnya dengan tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya mengelus lembut surai hitam Jimin.

"Hyu…"

"Ssshh ,, biarkan aku yang bicara sekarang, kau hanya dengarkan semuanya dengan baik" potong Yoongi dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat dan dipenuhi luka memar juga luka sobek di sudut bibirnya. Jimin merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat dia menyadari kalau dirinya hanya terbungkus selimut biru langit favoritenya seperti saat Hoseok pamit pergi dari apartemennya tadi sore. Jimin yakin Yoongi sudah mengetahuinya. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya sudah mulai turun perlahan melewati hidungnya. Membuat tangan Yoongi yang masih mengelus lembut rambutnya berpindah untuk mengusap air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis,hm" bisiknya sambil mengecup lembut kedua mata Jimin yang langsung terpejam, menikmati kehangatan bibir Yoongi.

"Kau tau aku sedang bingung. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Karena semuanya tidak ada yang membuatku lebih baik" ucap Yoongi sambil kembali mengelus lembut kepala Jimin. Senyumannya masih terukir di wajahnya tapi Jimin bisa melihat sorot kekecewaan dari mata Yoongi hyung'nya ini. Jimin tau saat ini namja didepannya ini sangat terluka. Jimin kembali menangis dengan isakan pelan yang membuat Yoongi menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku" Bisik Yoongi sambil menepuk punggung Jimin perlahan. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin terisak. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang sangat dia cintai ini. Dia tidak tau bagaimana bisa dia mengkhianatinya padahal cinta untuknya begitu besar. Kenapa pesona seorang Jung Hoseok begitu menyilaukan sampai membuatnya lupa kalau dia memiliki Yoongi. Dia sungguh tidak tau kenapa.

"Bolehkah aku egois hyung, bolehkah?" tanyanya disela isakannya. Kedua tangannya mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi.

Jimin merasa dirinya benar-benar hancur saat Yoongi mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahinya lama sebelum turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Maafkan aku Minnie'ah" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamar. Ya, ini akhir dari kisahnya bersama Yoongi hyung'nya. Namja yang dia cintai sepenuh hati. Seniornya yang dia dapatkan setelah perjuangan panjang melawan semua keegoisannya, setelah meruntuhkan benteng es seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin menangis keras dan terisak lirih. Dia menekan dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang terbangun karena tangisannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki. Sementara itu di balik pintu Yoongi bersandar di pintu itu, dia ingin sekali kembali ke dalam dan memeluk Jimin, mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya tapi, luka hatinya mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Bayangan bagaimana Hoseok dan Jimin melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan semakin menambah rasa amarah Yoongi. Perlahan dia melangkah menjauhi kamar itu. Dia harus pergi atau dia akan semakin terluka dengan mendengar tangisan Jimin. Belum tangan Yoongi memegang handle pintu apartemen Jimin memeluknya dari belakang menahan langkahnnya untuk keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Hyung, aku mohon.. aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

Yoongi terdiam dia bisa merasakan punggungnya basah karena Jimin masih menangis. Dia memegang tangan Jimin yang merangkuli pinggangnya dan melepaskannya.

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu Jimin, bukan aku"

Lalu Yoongi kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Jimin yang terduduk lemas dilantai sambil terisak.

?

Taehyung berdiri di atap apartemen dengan tangan menggenggam erat pagar besi pembatas atap. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit malam tanpa bintang. Pikirannya kembali ke saat dimana dia mendengar pembicaraan antara Jungkook dan Yoongi tadi sore distudio. Saat itu dia mau mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi mencari makan tapi sesuatu menghentikannya didepan pintu ruang recording.

" **Jimin hyung dan Hoseok hyung mengkhianatimu hyung, percayalah padaku.** **Ini bukan yang pertama tapi berkali-kali aku memergoki mereka. Aku ingin kau melihatnya sendiri tapi seakan mereka menutupinya dengan rapi sehingga sampai sekarang kau belum juga menemukan kelakuan busuknya** **"**

 **Taehyung terdiam tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Jimin dan Hoseok hyung melakukan itu. Dia sangat mengenal keduanya dengan baik. Tapi Jungkook juga bukan seorang pembohong.**

" **Kalau begitu buktikan"**

Yoongi langsung pergi keluar tanpa menyadari keberadaan Taehyung dibalik pintu meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam didalam.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Apakah hoseok sengaja mengkhianatinya atau dia terjerat pesona Jimin. Itu yang Taehyung pikirkan sampai sesuatu mengingatkannya.

" **Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, jika Yoongi adalah alasan kebahagiaanmu aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu"**

Kata-kata Hoseok sebelum Taehyung meninggalkan jepang 2 tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah?

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Disini sangat dingin Tae'ah, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama diluar" ucapnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Taehyung.

"Hyung,"

"Hm"

"kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodohkan?"

Namja yang ternyata Hoseok ini langsung terdiam saat Taehyung bertanya. Dia menatap langit di kejauhan yang gelap gulita segelap hatinya saat ini.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu "

Jantung Taehyung seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat. Dia langsung berbalik hanya untuk melihat Hoseok tersenyum lembut kearahnya dengan wajah yang penuh luka. Tangan Hoseok mengelus lembut pipi Taehyung.

"Hyung"

 **?**

Jungkook menatap tajam hyung yang ada didepannnya.

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya?"

"Jadi itu benar?"

Yoongi terdiam dia duduk di sofa apartemen Jungkook dan menatap kosong dinding putih ruangan itu.

"Hyung, jawab aku. Apa itu benar?"

"Ne"

Brukk!

Dalam beberapa detik Yoongi sudah terjatuh ke lantai cukkup keras dengan Jungkook menduduki perutnya.

"Ternyata kau lebih brengsek dari Hoseok dan Jimin!"

Yoongi membiarkan Jungkook melampiaskan amarahnnya dengan memukuli wajahnya yang sudah terdapat banyak luka itu.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanyanya pada Jungkook yang berhenti memukulinya. Perlahan Jungkook turun dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan sebelum mengernyit saat salah satu lukanya berkedut ngilu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Hyung"

"Haruskah aku menangis ?"

Jungkook menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

"Haruskah aku ikut menangis denganmu Hyung?"

"Bodoh"

Jungkook memegang tangan dingin sang hyung.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tau kau menyayangiku karena itu kau tidak membalas semua pukulanku"

"percaya diri sekali, eoh"

"Ehey, kau tau hyung tidak ada yang tega memukul wajah tampanku"

Yoongi tertawa hambar mendengar lelucon Jungkook.

"Wuah, leluconku bisa membuatmu tertawa hyung"

"Bodoh"

Mereka tertawa bersama walaupun berbeda dengan hati mereka. Jungkook tau hyungnya ini ingin sekali menangis tapi dia adalah Min Yoongi preman sekolah yang tidak akan pernah menangis. Jungkook menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang menutup kedua matanya. Menahan tangis pikirnya. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya berusaha memberi kekuatan pada sang hyung. Dia sangat kesal sebenarnya tapi dia tau selalu ada alasan dari setiap pilihan. Karena itu dia mengerti kenapa Yoongi meninggalkan Taehyung. Yoongi hyung'nya bukan orang jahat atau berhati dingin karena itu dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan yang di katakan Hoseok kemarin. Jungkook tersenyum tipis

"Menangislah hyung"

Dan seiring Jungkook mengakhiri kalimatnya, airmata turun menyusuri pipi Yoongi pelan.

 **?**

 _ **I miss you so I cry, multiple times a day  
I'm pressing on, multiple times a day  
I want to live, I want to breathe now, it hurts**_

 _ **Some day, some place, somewhere, when the season changes  
Some day, some place, somewhere, I hope I can see you  
Even if it's coincidence, even if it's far away, I want to see you  
Please show up, some day, some place, somewhere**_

 _ **Why did we become alone? Tears fall  
Why did we do this to each other?  
We were in loved like we were dancing, it was good**_

 _ **Some day, some place, somewhere, when the season changes  
Some day, some place, somewhere, I hope I can see you  
Even if it's coincidence, even if it's far away, I want to see you  
Please show up, some day, some place, somewhere**_

 _ **Words I repeat thousands, tens of thousands of times  
I only have you, I only love you  
If I turn the corner, as if nothing happened, some day  
Come back to me, some day, some place, somewhere**_

 _ **Some day, some place, somewhere, on an especially sunny day  
Some day, some place, somewhere, when the wind feels good  
Run to me, I want to see you smiling at me  
Please show up, the same day, the same place as the first time**_

Jimin menghela nafas pelan saat mengakhiri lagu ang baru saja dia nyanyikan dia atas atap sekolah. Dia memandang jauh ke langit yang berwarna biru. Warna favoritenya. 3 minggu berlalu dengan begitu cepat bahkan Jimin tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. dia masih tenggelam di penyesalannya. angin membelai surai hitam pekatnya pelan, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian angin yang lumayan dingin itu.

"Membolos lagi, hm?" Tanya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada bahu sempit Jimin. Jimin tersenyum tipis sebelum memegang erat tangan yang memeluknya.

"Maaf" gumamnya pelan.

 **TBC**

 **Ah, hallo semua senang bisa kembali update, walaupun tidak sebagus fic yang lain tapi aku berusaha untuk tampil bagus. ah, sungguh membingungkan saat menulis konflik aku tidak ahli dalam menceritakan konflik, jatuhnya jadi ga dapet konfliknnya. tapi, aku berharap apa yang aku tulis disini cukup membuat kalian merasakan apa yang ingin fic ini sampaikan. terima kasih pada readersnim yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic abal-abalku. terima kasih juga pada kang Cloudy ide cerita barunya udah aku terima kemarin, kalau ada waktu aku akan mulai garap dan semoga kamu ga kecewa dengan cerita yg aku garap saat ini. akhir kata see you next chap. chap terakhir yang ga akan terlalu panjang kayanya.**

 **salam L for Lucius**

 **Bbuiing Bbuiing**


	4. Chapter 2 : The Last Story

**Cloudyo ft L for Lucius**

 **Present**

 **à Cause de L'Amour**

 **YoonMin Fanfiction**

 **Drama, Romance |Rate T +++ |BL|Typos|Missing words|Newbie| alur Kacau**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2 'The Last story'**

"H-Hyuunngiieeh…" desah pelan Taehyung sambil menelusupkan kesepuluh jarinya di surai merah maroon Yoongi yang tengah menandai beberapa titik di lehernya. Sang hyung menggeram pelan saat merasakan tangan Taehyung menekan kuat kepalanya.

Kedua tangan Yoongi melukiskan hasrat yang tinggi di sepanjang kulit Taehyung yang dilewatinya. Tubuh Taehyung bergetar pelan menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Yoongi dia merasakan sesuatu berkumpulan di pusat panasnya yang sedang dimainkan oleh sang hyung, menghilangkan seluruh logikanya sampai suara pintu yang digeser terbuka kembali menyadarkannya kalau saat ini dia masih ada di ruang kelasnya dengan lembayung senja menghiasi langit di luar jendela.

"Ops! Apa aku mengganggu kegiatanmu Suga Senpai?" Tanya si pelaku pembuka pintu. Suga a.k.a Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam membuat si pelaku meringis. Yoongi langsung berdiri lalu memakai kemeja seragamnya yang ada di lantai dan mengambil tas punggungnya.

"Apa sudah waktunya?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengancingkan kemejanya sementara Taehyung dengan cepat dan susah payah memakai Seragamnya yang acak-acakan dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang lepas. Yoongi berjalan menghampiri namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan memandangi Taehyung yang sedang tertunduk malu.

"Dia pacarmu Senpai?" Tanyanya membuat Taehyung langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bukan, Ayo pergi" jawab Yoongi dingin, dia berjalan keluar mendahului namja yang masih melihat ke arah Taehyung yang kini meremas kuat blazer di tangannya.

"Itu bagus, bagaimana kalau 15 menit lagi aku yang lanjutkan?" tanya si namja pada Taehyung yang masih tertunduk.

Bugh!

Sebuah tas punggung mengenai si namja itu yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena tas itu berat dan benar-benar sakit saat mengenai kepalanya.

"Cepat, atau kau mati!" teriak Yoongi, namja itu langsung berlari pergi mengejar Yoongi meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa" gumam Taehyung sambil memakai blazernya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan tombol 2 di keypad screennya. Setelah 3 kali nada sambung terdengar dia mendapat sapaan ceria dari seberang.

" **Taaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee'ah! kenapa baru menelepon? Kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukanmu!"** ucap si penerima telepon membuat Taehyung langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan cempreng si penerima telepon.

"Hhe, aku terlalu sibuk sehingga melupakanmu"

" **Jahat!"**

Taehyung terkekeh dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan cukup pelan karena sesuatu di tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merindukanmu… sangat …" lanjutnya. Lama si penerima tidak menjawab membuat Taehyung mengernyit heran lalu melihat screennya yang menunjukan panggilannya masih tersambung.

"Kau masih disana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau sedang dalam masalah?" tanyanya balik. Taehyung tersenyum karena dia sangat tau kalau orang yang dia telepon ini orang yang benar-benar peka dan mengenalnya luar dalam.

?

Taehyung menghirup dalam-dalam udara di taman itu, senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya karena tubuhnya terasa lebih segar, tangan kirinya menghalangi silau matahari yang menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah dahan pohon dimana dia berbaring di bawahnya. Asap tipis mengepul dari gelas plastik berisi kopi americano yang baru dia beli sebelum memasuki area taman itu. Seseorang duduk disampingnya tanpa dia sadari karena saat ini pikirannya sedang benar-benar kosong.

"Membolos, huh?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum mengeluarkan aura angelicnya,.

" Jinnie hyung, Aawh!" kagetnya yang langsung bangun dan membuat kopinya tumpah sedikit ke tangannya. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dari pocket tas punggungnya.

"Sekaget itu melihatku?" ucapnya sambil membersihkan cairan kopi dari tangan Taehyung yang langsung memerah.

"Untung tidak melepuh, dasar ceroboh" ucapnya lagi sambil menyentil dahi Taehyung yang malah menunjukan cengiran kotaknya.

"Kenapa Hyung ada disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu, kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau sekolahkan"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin sekolah"

"Memangnya sekolah tempat main apa?. Kau tidak ingin melihat Hoseok untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Taehyung terdiam dia menatap sisa kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah rumit kalian"

Seokjin kembali mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Memaafkan adalah hal yang paling ampuh untuk mengobati rasa sakit hati" ucap Seokjin membuat Taehyung menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan.

?

Hoseok berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Sampai suara rintihan minta tolong terdengar dari salah satu kelas di koridor itu. Dengan cepat Hoseok membuka pintu kelas itu dan mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat keadaan Taehyung yang terikat di meja dengan tanpa pakaian sehelaipun dan beberapa luka sayatan yang menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya lalu sebuah handycam yang terpasang di depannya. Kedua tangan Hoseok mengepal kuat lalu dia menghampiri orang-orang yang ada disana dan menghajar mereka tanpa ampun.

"Tidak apa-apa Tae, aku ada disini. Aku sudah ada disini" bisiknya menenangkan sambil membuka semua ikatan yang ada di tubuh Taehyung dengan tangan yang gemetar. dia berhasil menghajar semua orang-orang gila di ruangan kelas itu dan membuat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dari kepalanya. Hoseok langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang begetar hebat dan isakan lirih dan serak keluar dari mulut kering Taehyung.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit"

"Ta-Tapi Yoongi hyung … dia … belum datang .. dia…"

"Si brengsek itu tidak akan datang Tae!" Hoseok membentak Taehyung yang langsung terdiam dan mata sembabnya menatap Hoseok kaget. Hoseok langsung menggendong Taehyung dipunggungnya. Ada sedikit perlawanan dari Taehyung dan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengatakan kalau dia sudah berjanji menemui Yoongi hyung disana.

"Diam atau akan aku hajar sampai mati Yoongi hyungmu itu" desis Hoseok yang sudah sangat kesal. Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya rapat sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Dia membutuhkan perawatan khusus, banyak sekali cedera di tubuhnya dan beberapa luka dalam. Sebaiknya anda menghubungi pihak keluarganya" ucap dokter yang keluar dari ruangan dimana Taehyung tadi masuk. Hoseok mengangguk dan membiarkan sang dokter kembali memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jangan biarkan orang tuaku tau kejadian sebenarnya hyung, berjanjilah atau aku akan membenimu selamanya"

Hoseok memukul dinding rumah sakit saat kata-kata Taehyung tadi kembali terngiang.

"Ini salahmu Yoongi" desisnya.

 **?**

Hoseok menarik kopernya menuju pintu keberangkatan, sekali lagi dia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat orang-orang lalu lalang dengan cepat. Bolehkah dia berharap seseorang datang untuk memberikan pelukan perpisahan untuknya. Tapi, dia sadar orang jahat sepertinya tidak pantas mendapatkan pelukan seperti itu. Hoseok kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya tapi sebuah tarikan di tangan kirinya membuatnya kembali berbalik dan mendapati Jimin yang langsung memeluknya.

"J-Jimin" Kaget Hoseok. Tentu saja dia kaget bagaimana bisa Jimin ada disini padahal dia tidak tau Hoseok akan pergi.

"Maafkan aku hyung dan selamat tinggal. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan setiap hembusan nafasmu" ucapnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih mematung disaan menatap Jimin yang berlari menghampiri seorang namja lain yang tengah mengakat tangannya memberi salam perpisahan untuknya.

"Ah" Hoseok mengangguk mengerti ternyata Namjoon yang memberitahu Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum tipis setidaknya Jimin masih mau memberinya salam perpisahan setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Hoseok meraih ponselnya yang ada disaku coatnya hanya untuk mengirim pesan pada Jimin yang tadi tidak menunggu Hoseok bicara.

/ _ **Yoongi hyung selalu mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. jangan menyerah . terakhir maafkan aku ini bukan salahmu tapi salahku. Annyeong/**_

Hoseok menekan tombol power di ponselnya tapi dengan cepat dia lepas kembali saat satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Sebuah pesan audio. Hoseok menekan icon speaker di pesan itu dan suara berat yang serak terdengar.

' _ **Selesaikan project bagianmu. Aku tunggu'**_

Hoseok terdiam menatap nama pengirim pesan itu 'SwaggerMan". Apa seorang Min Yoongi memaafkannya?.

"Kau tidak ingin membalasnya. Kau tau aku harus menghabiskan 2 jam untuk mengirimimu pesan itu" ucap Yoongi yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Hoseok tersentak kaget. Sungguh dia kaget karena Yoongi tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Wajah Yoongi masih terdapat beberapa luka. Begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Hyung.."

"Apa? Kau kira aku tidak akan mengantar kepergian partner brengsekku?"

"Hyung aku.."

Yoongi langsung memeluk Hoseok lalu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Kita lupakan saja semuanya"

Hoseok masih terdiam, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa atau berkata apa.

"Cepat pergi sana atau kau akan tertinggal pesawat" ucap Yoongi yang langsung mendorong Hoseok menuju pintu masuk.

"Sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik-baik. aku tunggu mixtapemu" ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi setelah memberinya senyuman lebarnya.

Hoseok masih terdiam disana menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan menjauh dan hilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Hoseokpun tersenyum lebar dan menghela nafas lega, dia berbalik setelah mematikan ponselnya. Tapi, saat tangannya masuk ke saku coat yang dia pakai ada sesuatu didalamnya yang seingatnya kosong. Dia mengeluarkan benda itu yang ternyata sebuah MP4 hijau muda dengan stiker Singa memenuhi cash belakangnya. Dia ingat itu milik siapa. Tapi kapan benda itu ada di saku coatnya. Apa Yoongi hyung yang memasukannya saat memeluknya tadi. Sebuah pemberitahuan keberangkatan terdengar dan membuat Hoseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan tombol play. Diapun berlari memasuki pintu gateway tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Keputusan bagus Tae" ucap Yoongi yang merangkul bahu Taehyung dan menariknya merapat padanya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti memeluknya itu membuatku gerah" ujar Jungkook sambil menarik Taehyung ke dekatnya.

"Kiddo"

Jungkook mendelik tidak suka pada Yoongi yang tengah menertawakannya membuat Taehyung menarik pipinya gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali Kookie" ucapnya gemas.

"Kita kembali sekarang" ajak Seokjin yang ada disana juga bersama Namjoon dan Jimin.

Yoongi menatap kearah Jimin yang memilih memandangi lantai bandara. Jungkook menyikut lengan Yoongi pelan membuat yang disikut menoleh. Jungkook memberi isyarat untuk menghampiri Jimin dengan dagunya tapi Yoongi berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Jimin menatapnya sedih, ya walaupun Yoongi sudah tidak menghindarinya tapi dia masih belum mau berbicara dengannya. Kenapa Yoongi bisa memaafkan Hoseok dengan mudah tapi tidak dengannya? Itu yang terus terpikirkan oleh Jimin seminggu ini. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban selain Yoongi memang membencinya jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan Hoseok yang terpikirkan oleh Jimin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, hanya perlu bersabar" ucap Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu Jimin lalu mengajaknya berjalan bersama yang lain menyusul Yoongi menuju mobil vans Namjoon.

"Sepertinya Yoongi hyung sedang melancarkan kejutannya" ucap namjoon membuat Seokjin menoleh.

"jadi dia melanjutkannya?"

"Kau pikir dia akan benar-benar melupakannya?"

Seokjin tersenyum lalu menghampiri Jimin dan ikut merangkul bahunya.

 **?**

Jimin melihat kertas-kertas berhamburan di ruang tamunya pagi itu saat dia terbangun karena patelepon Taehyung yang menyuruhnya untuk ke rumahnya. Kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget, seingatnya ruang tamu apartemennya ini rapi saat dia pergi tidur semalam tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berantakan seperti ini. Dengan langkah malas dia mulai memunguti kertas kertas itu dalam hati dia merutuk dan menuduh taehyunglah pelakunya karena hanya dia yang keluar masuk dengan bebas di apartemennya. Dia melihat ada sebuah ponsel putih dengan screen yang menampilkan mp3 player dan sebuah lagu tengah dalam mode pause di atas meja, ini milik Taehyungkah? seingatnya Taehyung memang memiliki ponsel berwarna putih tapi ada Stiker singa di belakang cashnya. Karena penasaran dia menekan tombol play dan lagu itu kembali terputar. an Jimin melanjutkan memunguti kertas-kertas itu.

 _ **Today the moon shines brighter  
on the blank spot in my memories  
It swallowed me, this lunatic,  
please save me tonight  
(Please save me tonight,  
please save me tonight)  
Within this childish madness  
you will save me tonight**_

 _ **I knew that your salvation  
Is a part of my life  
and the only helping hand that will embrase my pain  
The best of me,  
you're the only thing I have  
Please raise your voice  
so that I can laugh again  
Play on**_

 _ **Listen to my heartbeat,  
it calls you whenever it wants to  
Because within this pitch black darkness,  
you are shining so brightly**_

Jimin menghentikan kegiatan memunguti kertas-kertas itu saat mengenal suara si penyanyi. Serak, berat, dan gaya rap seperti orang mabuk. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas ditangannya dan mata sipitnya melebar seiring matanya menatap tulisan tangan khas seorang Min Yoongi disana dengan penggalan lirik yang sebagian tercoret-coret.

" _ **Give me your hand save me save me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I need your love before I fall, fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give me your hand save me save me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I need your love before I fall, fall "**_

Jimin membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara nyanyian Yoongi di belakangnya.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil membuka tangannya siap menerima pelukan dari Jimin yang dengan cepat berlari dan menubruk tubuh Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang hyung dan memeluk pinggangnya erat takut jilka ini hanya mimpinya saja.

"katakan ini bukan mimpi" ucapnya

"Ini bukan Mimpi" jawab Yoongi

"katakan kalau kau nyata"

"Aku nyata"

"Katakan kalau aku ini lebih tampan darimu"

"Bodoh"

Jimin memberi jarak sedikit dengan mendorong dada Yoongi lalu menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis sang hyung yang sangat dia rindukan, menyalurkan semua perasaannya dan penyesalannya pada sang hyung.

 **Memaafkan adalah obat terbaik untuk sakit hati**

 **Memaafkan diri sendiri,**

 **Memaafkan orang lain,**

 **Memaafkan cinta yang telah memberikan warna dalam hidupmu.**

 **Tidak perlu menyalahkan, membenci atau membalas apa yang telah terjadi padamu karena tuhan selalu menyelipkan kebahagiaan dibalik yang menimpamu.**

 **-Cloudyo Arya-**

 **End**

 **Hore akhirnya nyampe end juga fic ini. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena ini ff pertamaku yang tamat yang end yang dengan susah payah aku jalani sendiri ceritanya walaupun idenya punya kang cloudy hheehhe.**

 **ceritanya ga nyambung ya , maaf kalau terlihat terburu-buru. memang terburu-buru sih hhe. aku lagi bikin sekuelnya bukan aku sih tapi Swag JeonJun. dia tiba-tiba menggangguku saat sedang menyelesaikan fic ini dan minta ceritanya dibikin ga jelas biar nanti di jelasin sekuelnya. semoga kalain tidak kecewa. karena aku memang ga bisa membuat fic yang bagus.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih mau membaca kelanjutan ff ini, yang mereview ff ini, dan yang memfol/fav ff ini.**

 **1 juta cinta untuk kalian semua.**

 **Kang cloudy udah ngasih ide cerita baru rencana aku garap nanti malam tapi ga tau kapan bisa di postnya semoga kalian masih mau membaca ffku nanti. Ah, aku juga mau minta saran. ide cerita kang cloudy itu ada crack pairnya trus ngemasukin boygroup lain, enaknya boygroup mana yang bagus jadi pendamping cerita bts nanti, terus siapa yang dibikin crack pairnya. Semoga kalian mau memberi masukan untukku. Yang terakhir see you next fic.**

 **Salam L for Lucius**

 **Bbuiiing Bbuuing**


	5. Chapter 3 : Our Last Story

**à Cause de L'Amour**

 **Sekuel : Notre Dernière Histoire**

 **By : Cloudy ft SwagJeonJun**

 **BTS fanfiction (YoonMin the main), Rate T Nyerempet, BL, Typos, Missing Words, Kacau, alur maju mundur 'Fire' ^^**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **SWAG**

Yoongi meangernyit sakit saat Seokjin dengan sengaja menekan kuat kapas yang sudah dibasahi antiseptik ke luka di wajahnya.

"Hyung kau mau mengobatiku atau menambah lukaku?" ujar Yoongi yang sekali lagi merasakan lukanya berkedut ngilu.

"Agar kau kapok. Kenapa juga kalian berkelahi seperti itu" jawab Seokjin sambil merapikan kembali kotak p3k'nya lalu menempelkan beberapa plaster di beberapa luka di wajah Yoogi yang terdiam dan menerawang jauh ke langit malam yang gelap di balik jendela kamar Seokjin.

"Siapa yang harus aku benci hyung?" Tanya Yoongi pelan membuat Seokjin menatapnya bingung.

 **SWAG**

Bugh!

Yoongi menendang perut Hoseok keras sampai dia jatuh tersungkur dan terbatuk-batuk. Amarahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, nafasnya memburu dengan wajah memerah penuh emosi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Hah!" Bentaknya sambil menatap nyalang Hoseok yang tengah berusaha berdiri, suara kekehan pelannya menjadi jawaban untuk Yoongi. Hoseok memasang raut wajah mengejek membuat Yoongi semakin emosi.

"Karenamu. Karena kesalahnmu Min Yoongi atau harus aku panggil Suga senpai?"

Hoseok berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang terdiam.

"Kim Taehyung. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" lanjutnya. Semua emosi Yoongi menguap seketika saat mendengar nama itu.

"Eo! Kemana Yoongi yang menakutkan tadi" ucapnya yang baru Yoongi sadari sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Yoongi yang bahkan diragukan olehnya sendiri.

Brukk!

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi kanannya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Rasa perih langsung dia rasakan di sudut bibirnya.

Bugh!

Satu tendangan juga dia terima, Hoseok meyeringai melihat Yoongi yang tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada Jimin tidak seberapa dengan apa yang diterima Taehyung" Ujar Hoseok sambil menarik kerah t shirt Yoongi lalu kembali memukulnya jatuh.

"Kau membuatnya menderita dan menghancurkan harga dirinya. Gara-gara Kau. Kau Min Yoongi si keparat yang tidak bisa Taehyung benci!" Hoseok kembali memukul Yoongi brutal. Yoongi benar-benar pasrah. Bukan. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa melawan Hoseok tapi karena Kim Taehyung. Namja yang menjadi titik lemah Min Yoongi si preman sekolah.

"HEY! Apa yang kau lakukan Hoseok!" Namjoon berteriak sambil menarik Hoseok yang hendak menginjak tubuh Yoongi yang trbaring lemah di lantai studio.

"Yoongi'ah" Seokjin ikut masuk dan langsung membantu Yoongi.

Hoseok langsung melepaskan tangan Namjoon yang menahannya dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya menatap tajam Yoongi dan menendang pintu studio terbuka membuat bunyi gebrakan yang keras.

"Yoongi apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi terdiam masih terlena di lubang mimpi buruknya.

 **SWAG**

 **Yoongi mennyesap americano keduanya sore itu, sesekali dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah 20 menit dia menunggu namja yang katanya kekasihnya itu.**

 **"TSk" Yoongi berdecih sebal karena dia benar-benar benci mununggu dan seharusnya orang itu tau. Getaran halus dia rasakan di saku blazer sekolahnya. 1 buah pasan masuk berisi link video live streaming dari orang yang dia tunggu. Suara desahan yang diiringi rintihan kesakitan menyapa telinga Yoongi saat dia membuka link video itu, sosok Taehyung – namja yang dia tunggu sejak dari tadi- terlihat tengah terikat di atas meja tanpa baluta kain apapun, luka sayatan dengan darh yang masih mengalir segar membuat kedua mata sipit Yoongi melebar terlebih beberapa alat menyakitkan tertanam di tubuhnya.**

 **"Suga senpai ternyata mainanmu sangat bagus. Pantas kau tidak bosan bermain dengannya. Aku sudah me…"**

 **Yoongi langsung berlari keluar café tanpa melanjutkan menonton video itu, mengabaikan protesan dan teriakan dari beberapa orang yang tanpa sengaja dia tabrak di jalan.**

 **Sebuah gedung lama dari sekolahnya menjadi tjuannya saat melompati pagar belakang sekolahnya yang dia yakini disana Taehyung berada bersama dengan kelompok gila yang mengaku sebagai musuhnya.**

 **Greeek!**

 **Yoongi membuka kelas dimana kelompok itu selalu berkumpul. Kelas itu kosong tidak ada Taehyung atau yang lainnya. Yang Yoongi lihat hanya meja-meja yang berantakan dengan sebuah kamera video yang terjatuh di lantai dan cecerah darah yan tampak masih segar. Yoongi mendekati kamera video yang masih dalam keadaan menyala itu.**

 **BRAKK!**

 **Yoongi melempar kamera itu ke lantai dengan keras hingga hancur setelah dia menonton video yang terekam disana. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Taehyung yang tidak aktif.**

 **"Shit!"**

 **Yoongi kembali berlari keluar gedung.**

Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi yang bergetar. Ya, Yoongi tengah menangis membiarkan harga dirinya hilang di depan Seokjin saat dia menceritakan masa lalunya yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya setiap malam.

"Sekali lagi aku membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi terluka hyung" ucapnya lirih.

Seokjin tidak bisa membenarkan Yoongi tidak juga menyalahkan Yoongi, dia juga ikut bingung dengan siapa yang salah disini, siapa yang harus dibenci, siapa yang menjadi pelakunya.

 **SWAG**

 **"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, jika Yoongi adalah kebahagiaanmu aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu"**

Kata kata Hosoek sebelum Taehyung meninggalkan Jepang kembali tengiang.

'Mungkinkah?' pikir Taehyung. Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat dengan dagu yang ditumpukan di bahu sempit Taehyung.

"Disini sangat dingin Tae'ah, kaku bisa sakit jika terlama di luar" ucapnya.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak melakukan hal bodohkan?"

Pertanyaan dari Taehyung membuat namja yang tengah menghirup aroma orange dari leher Taehyung diam berhenti lalu menegakan kepalanya, memandang jauh ke langit malam yang gelap.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu"

Jantung Taehyung terasa berhenti berdetak sesaat, dia berbalik dan pandangannya jatuh pada senyum lembut Hoseok, wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka lebam dan lluka sobek di sudut bibirnya. Tangan Hoseok mengelus lembut pipi dingin Taehyung.

"Hyung"

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Hosoek erat lalu perlahan menjauhkannya dari pipinya.

"Aku pernah menyukaimu hyung, sungguh aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku" ucapnya lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan hoseok yang masih terdiam disana ditemani angin malam yang berhembus lembut mengusap kulitnya dan juga hatinya yang berdenyut sakit

"Pernah?. Apa sekarang kau membenciku" gumamnya pelan.

 **SWAG**

Yoongi kembali mendapatkan pukulan yang tidak sedikit dari Jungkook yang lagi-lagi karena Kim Taehyung. Betapa beruntungnya Taehyung karena dikelilingi orang yang menyanyanginya dan menjaganya dengan baik dibandingkan dengannya yang hanyna bisa melukai setiap orang yang dia sayangi.

"Kau sudah menemui Jimin hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memberika sebungkus ice cream untuk mengompres luka lebamnya katanya.

"Hm"

"lalu kau meninggalkannya?"

"Hm"

"Hyung"

"aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya Kook"

Jungkook menatap hyungnya. Kedua mata sembab walaupun tadi dia hanya menangis sebentar. Wajah yang semakin pucat ditambah luka lebam ulahnya dan Hoseok.

"Hyung, Meninggalkan bukan satu-satunya jalan jika kau mau"

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tersenyum lalu kembali menggengam tangan sang hyung.

"Apa kau juga tidak akan meninggalkan Taehyung ?"

"Tentu saja"

 **SWAG**

 **Some day, some place, somewhere, on an especially sunny day** **  
Some day, some place, somewhere, when the wind feels good  
Run to me, I want to see you smiling at me  
Please show up, the same day, the same place as the first time**

Jimin menghela nafas saat mengakhiri lagu yang dia nyanyikan.

"Membolos lagi,hm?" tanya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan dagu yang di tumpukan di bahu Jimin.

"Maaf" jawab Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan orang yang memeluknya.

"Lagi? Aku bosan kau tau" ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hei, setidaknya kaku bilang aku memaafkanmu"

Jimin berbalik hanya untuk melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak ada kata maaf lagi" ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak ada kata maaf lagi" ulang Jimin.

Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung.

"Apa kalian sedang bermain drama picisan?" tanya Jungkook yang baru saja membuka pintu atap sekolah.

"Kau cemburu, hm?"

Jungkook mendelik tidak suka pada Jimin lalu menarik Taehyung ke sampingnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denga taehyungieku"

Jimin mencebik lalu tertawa saat melihat Jungkook semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ah, apa persiapan sudah selesai?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang di jawab acungan jempolnya.

"Sudah hyung. Minnie hyung kau akan ikut latihan di studio hari ini?"

Jimin terdiam. Dia selalu menolak latihan bersama Jungkook dan taehyung sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Sejak kejadian itu, dia tidak berani bertemu dengan Yoongi disana. Dia tidak peduli jika dia nanti gagal dalam lomba seni tahunan sekolah yang terpenting Yoongi tidak semakin membencinya. Ya, sudah lebih dari 3 bulan Yoongi meninggalkannya dan mengabaikan kehadirannya jika kebetulan mereka bertemu membuat Jimin yakin kalau Yoongi hyungnya itu benar-benar membencinya.

"Hyung.. Jimin Hyung"

"Ah, Ne?"

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali ke baah aku lapa" jimin merangkul bahu Jungkook dan Taehyung dan menariknya untuk turun bersama.

 **SWAG**

Jimin menatap ponselnya dimana pesan dari Namjoon terlihat.

 **'Hari ini hoseok akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku tunggu di bandara'**

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu tapi Jimin masih belum melupakannya dan di hari kelulusannya ini Jimin mendapat pesan kalau Hoseok akan kembali ke Jepang. Untuk apa dia pergi menemuinya?. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Jimin. Dia langsung memasukan kembali ponselnya dan menaiki bis menuju sekolahnya untuk mengikuti acara kelulusannya.

 **"Jimin'ah maafkan aku"**

Jimin memejamkan matanya, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hoseok atas putusnya hubungannya bersama Yoongi hyung. Ini salahnnya, jika saja dia tidak terjerat pesona layaknya matahari Hoseok. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jimin melihat halte dimana dia harus berhenti telah erlewati oleh bis yang dia tumpangi. Ya, dia memilih untuk menemui Hoseok. Setidaknya kata-kata maafnya bisa membuatnya lebih baik dan melepas sedikit beban sakitnya.

Mata Jimin langsung bertemu dengan sosok Yoongi yang tengah duduk bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung saat dia sampai di waiting floor bandara. Mereka sedang menonton entah apa di ponsel yang Taehyung pegang.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang" ucap Taehyung sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin setelah menyerahkan ponselnya untuk dipegang oleh Jungkook. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, matanya masih menatap Yoongi yang tetap fokus pada ponsel yang dia pegang.

"Aku tidak ingin terlambat menghadiri acara kelulusan" ucap Jimin membuat semua menatapnya kecuali Yoongi.

"Ah, aku dengar kau akan tampil bersama Choi Soo Min disana?" tanya Taehyung

"Aku hanya membantunya sedikit. Ah! Hobi hyung" jawab Jimin, matanya melihat Hoseok yang baru saja melewati waiting floor tanpa menyadari keberadaan mereka yang memang terhalang kaca besar. Jika saja Jimin merasakannya, Yoongi sempat melliriknya saat dia menyebut nama Hoseok dengan panggilan kesayangan Jimin.

"Ayo, kau duluan" Namjoon merangkul bahu Jimin.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan hyung?"

"Apa saja, kau mau menciumnya juga boleh"

"Mwo?!"

Namjoon terkekeh lalu mendorong punggung Jimin pelan.

"Beri dia kejutan" ucapnya

"Aku kira kau akan menemaniku hyung"

Jiminpun berjalan menghampiri Hoseok yang sudah akan memasuki pintu keberangkatan. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas dia menarik lengan hoseok dan langsung memeluknya.

"J-Jimin"

Jimin bisa mendengar nada kaget disana.

"Maafkan aku hyung dan selamat tinggal. Semoga kau selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan disetiap tarikan nafasmu" ucapnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Hoseok Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari meninggalkanya. Jimin masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menatap wajah Hoseok ada rasa kesal tiba-tiba menyelip dihatinya, dan Jimin tidak ingin membenci siapapun. Sungguh.

"Aku akan kembali sekarang" ucap Jimin pada Namjoon.

"kenapa tidak kembali bersama-sama. Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang akan mengikuti acara kelulusan itu jika kau lupa"

Jimin menepuk dahinya, dia lupa kalau 3 senior alumninya ini juga akan mengisi acara hiburan kelulusannya.

 **SWAG**

Jimin mengerang kesal saat mendengar ponselnya yang terus berdering. Sungguh ini hari libur langkanya sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah coffee café. Dia membuka matanya sedikit hanya untuk melihat siapa si penelepon sialan yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu istirahat langkanya.

"Hey! Tae-Babbo, kau tau ini liburan lang…"

"Cepat datang ke apartemenku ada sesuatu yang penting"

'Nanti saja aju baru pulang lembur. Dan berani sekali kau memot…"

"Ini dari Dosen Shin. Cepat kemari!"

"Hey berhenti memoto…"

Tuut—

Sambungan teleponnya berakhir dan membuat kepala Jimin berkedut.

"Ku bunuh kau Kim Brengsek!" teriak Jimin sambil bangun dengan malas. Ini benar-benar membuat moodnya turun drastis.

Jimin menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk mandi dan bersiap dia tidak peduli jika Taehyung lumutan menunggunya.

"Apa ini?" tanya entah pada siapa saat matanya melihat kertas-kertas berhamburab di ruang tamunya . kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget. Dia ingat dia sempat merapikan semua ruangan apartemennya sebelum tidur kemarin malam. Ini pasti ulah Taehyung sahabat yang paling ingin Jimin buang ke sungai han saat musim dingin. Hanya taehyung yang mengetahui password apartemennya. Dengan rutukan dan umpatan dia memunguti kertas-kertas itu. Dia berhenti sesaat saat melihat ponsel berwarna putih yang ada di atas mejanya dengan screen yang menampilkan mp3 player dengan sebuah lagu dalam mode pause. Jimin memplay kembali lagu itu. Musik beat ballad terdengar mengiringi si penyanyi.

 _ **Today the moon shines brighter on the blank spot in my memories**_  
 _ **It swallowed me, this lunatic, please save me tonight**_  
 _ **(Please save me tonight, please save me tonight)**_  
 _ **Within this childish madness you will save me tonight**_

 _ **I knew that your salvation**_  
 _ **Is a part of my life and the only helping hand that will embrase my pain**_  
 _ **The best of me, you're the only thing I have**_  
 _ **Please raise your voice so that I can laugh again**_  
 _ **Play on**_

 _ **Listen to my heartbeat, it calls you whenever it wants to**_  
 _ **Because within this pitch black darkness, you are shining so brightly**_

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, dia menghentikan gerakannya saat mengenal suara si penyanyi,serak, berat, dan gaya rap seperti orang mabuk.

'Yoongi hyung'

 _ **Give me your hand save me save me**_  
 _ **I need your love before I fall, fall**_  
 _ **Give me your hand save me save me**_  
 _ **I need your love before I fall, fall**_

Jimin membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara nyanyian Yoongi di belakangnya.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil membuka tangannya siap menerima pelukan dari Jimin yang dengan cepat berlari dan menubruk tubuh Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang hyung dan memeluk pinggangnya erat takut jilka ini hanya mimpinya saja.

"katakan ini bukan mimpi" ucapnya

"Ini bukan Mimpi" jawab Yoongi

"katakan kalau kau nyata"

"Aku nyata"

"Katakan kalau aku ini lebih tampan darimu"

"Bodoh"

Jimin memberi jarak sedikit dengan mendorong dada Yoongi lalu menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis sang hyung yang sangat dia rindukan, menyalurkan semua perasaannya dan penyesalannya pada sang hyung.

Yoongi menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan Jimin, dia membiarkan Jimin untuk mendominasinya saat ini.

"Sudah puas, hm?" tanyanya saat Jimin melepas pagutan mereka dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kembali mencium Yoongi. Yoongi erkekeh di sela ciuman mereka. Sebegitu senangnyakah Jimin? Itu yang terlitas di pikirannya.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu,"

Jimin menatap manik yoongi, sentuhan hangat dipipinya dia rasakan saat matanya melihat senyuman lembut mengembang di bibir Yoongi.

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmmu"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang ada di tenggorokannya, dia memeluk erat sang hyung .

Ini akan menjadi pelajaran untuknya. Pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Dia akan selalu mematri mata, hati dan tubuhnya hanya untuk namja dipelukannya. Yoongi hyungnya.

"Apa?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapat pengulangan kata-kata Yoongi yang tidak ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin menagih hadiahku juga ingin menghapus jejak Hoseok di tubuhmu yang sejak dulu ingin aku singkirkan"

Jimin tertegun, sungguh. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Yoongi hyungnya ini. Yoongi berdecih lalu menarik Jimin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ah! Hyung ingin kita melakukannya sebagai hadiah karena lagumu selesai?"

Yoongi menyentil dahi Jimin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnnya hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dia mengerti.

"tapi ini tidak fair hyung" ucap Jimin sambil kembali menahan tubuhnya dari tarikan Yoongi.

"maksudmu?"

"kau berjanji akan menyelesaikannya 3 hari sebelum lomba,kau sudah telat 1 tahun 3 bulan san gara-gara kau juga aku memenangkan posisi kedua"

"Jadi?"

"Aku kau harus membayar ganti rugi hyung"

Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi.

"kau harus mempunyai banyak tenaga untuk membayar semua kerugianku, Hyungieh~"

Jimin sengaja mengakhirinya dengan sedikit desahan berat khasnya yang membuat seringaian sang hyung mengembang menggoda. Pintu kamar perlahan tertutup, meninggalkan keheningan ruang tamu yang tidak lama kemudian terganggu dengan suara-suara dari kamar.

 **End**

 **Huuaaaaaaaa! Jun ga bisa bikin lebih dari ini, ini benar-benar menguras semua imajinasi terbatas Jun yang tidak berpengalaman membuat ff. ini tidak sempurna apalagi bagus tapi Jun harap kalian suka dan tidak mengecewakan. Ga nyambung itu harap di maklum, yang bikin bukan penulis ahli hanya amatiran yang senang mencoba.**

 **Akhir kata see you next story**

 **Salam SwagJeonJun, Cloudy, L for Lucius**

 **/JumpJumpJump\**

 **P.S : rencananya Jun pengen ngebahas kelanjutan Taehyung sama Hopei tapi ya karena kang cloudy ga punya ide lagi jadinya Jun tunda Jun mau tap dulu cari ilham gimana kelanjutan Taehyung sama Hopie atau di jadiin sama kookie ajj?**


End file.
